


Come Away With Me

by pleasanthell



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasanthell/pseuds/pleasanthell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After about a minute of a comfortable silence, she says, “Oh hey, Breadstix is doing their all-you-can-eat thing tomorrow night.”</p><p>Everyone knows that Santana didn't even stand a chance. </p><p>Spoilers for "Glease".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me

When you and Brittany broke up, there was a period where you didn’t talk all that much. Sometimes you texted each other for an outfit consult or to tell each other about something that reminded you of the million inside jokes you have. But it wasn’t the same. Sometimes you’d look at your phone and wish you could call or text her just because and not have a reason, but didn’t feel like you could.

So when Finn called you asking you one of the dumbest things he’s ever asked you, you said yes. You’d perform in his dumb play so that you could see her. Then you hung out with Brittany like nothing changed. And when you went back to Louisville, you talked to her the entire drive back. You’ve been texting her throughout the day and video chatting at night.

You’re so glad that it’s Thursday. You don’t have practice tomorrow so you can focus on class. When you get home from today’s practice, you’re exhausted, but you take a shower, get some cereal, and sit down in front of your computer. The minute you sign on, Brittany calls you. You answer and smile when her face pops up.

“Hey,” she beams, “How was class?”

You groan, “Boring. How was yours?”

She shrugs, “It’s alright. You’ll never believe what Kitty did today….”

After talking about the McKinley High drama and the mundane existence at Louisville, there’s a lull. After about a minute of a comfortable silence, she says, “Oh hey, Breadstix is doing their all-you-can-eat thing tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow?” you ask, “Even all-you-can-eat breadsticks?”

She nods. She looks off to the side and picks up a flier. She shows it to you. You can see the bottom where you see it says “Including breadsticks”. You feel like that has something to do with the one time they tried to do all-you-can-eat pasta and didn’t include breadsticks. You and Brittany went and you made the hugest scene until they finally gave you all the breadsticks you wanted.

You take a bite of your cereal and realize that it’s so not what you want to be eating. You want Breadstix. You look at your calendar on the wall by your computer. There’s no game this weekend. “I’m so there.”

“Awesome,” Brittany grins. “I’ve been craving their fettuccini.” She runs her fingers through her hair, “Oh, you can totally wear those new boots you told me about.”

“But I have to dress up then,” you scrunch up your nose, “Those are nice boots. I can’t wear jeans with them.”

She watches you for a moment before shrugging, “You can wear one of your comfy dresses. Would the green one go with the boots?”

You nod, “Yeah the boots are brown.” You put together the outfit in your head, “Yeah. Okay, I’ll wear that. You’re going to love those boots.”

So you make plans. You’re super excited about going to Breadstix and showing Brittany your new boots. It’ll be awesome.

On Friday after class, you get ready and then start to drive over. You’re going to meet Brittany at Breadstix and then you’re going to your parents’ house. You needed to do laundry anyway and you hate doing it in the laundry room in your apartment complex. You keep forgetting to get your clothes out and some assmonkey keeps putting your clothes on top of the dryer so they can use it.

When you get close to Lima, you call Brittany so she can leave her house in time for you to arrive at the same time.

“Hey,” she says brightly.

“Hey,” you smile at her voice. Like you always do. “I’m almost to Lima.”

“Can you come pick me up?” she asks. “Something is wrong with my car.”

Knowing Brittany, anything could be wrong with her car. So you agree, “Sure. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Oh and use the front door,” she says.

You frown. You never use the front door. You’ve used the side door since you can remember. “Okay… why?”

“Lord Tubbington is asleep against the side door,” Brittany explains.

That makes sense. Waking up Lord Tubbington is not something anyone ever wants to do. One time he fell asleep on Brittany’s bed so you had sex on the floor next to the bed so you wouldn’t wake him. “Alright.”

“Thanks,” she tells you. She pauses and hums like she does when she’s thinking.

You turn onto the highway and start cruising toward her house, “What’s up Britt?”

“Oh nothing,” she says, “I just cleaned off my nightstand and I need a lamp or flowers or something.”

“Daisies would look great in your room,” you offer. You’ve told her that before. She just keeps forgetting to get them.

“Totally!” she says excitedly, “But where do I get them?”

“I’ll grab some on the way,” you say. You know a florist down the street from her house.

“You don’t have to…”

You exit the highway, “It’s no big. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Awesome. See you,” she says and hangs up.

You quickly stop and get some daisies. Then a few minutes later you pull up in front of Brittany’s house. You get out of your car and grab the flowers. You look down at your boots as you walk to the front door. They are really cute. Brittany’s going to love them.

You admire them as you ring the doorbell. You bet your mom will like them. Then she’ll try to steal them.

When the door opens, Brittany is standing there with a huge smile on her face. She’s wearing a short, long sleeved dress with horizontal zigzag lines in different shades of red. She’s wearing black velvet tights and moccasin ankle booties with fringe. It’s not something that most people could pull off, but Brittany can.

You offer her the flowers, “Shall we?”

She giggles and takes the flowers. After smelling them, she sets them on the entryway table, “We shall.”

You walk down the stairs and pause to wait for her. She makes her way down the stairs and on the last one she trips. She grabs onto your arm to keep herself upright. When she’s balanced again, her hand stays on your arm. She smiles softly, almost shyly and says, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you smile back. Although being this close to her again makes you remember how being this close to her all the time felt. You miss it. You know you do. You know that she does too. You take a deep breath and keep walking with her to the car.

When you get to Breadstix, the hostess sees you and then looks at Brittany, “You said she moved.”

“I’m back visiting,” you narrow your eyes at her. “Table for two please.”

The girl begrudgingly seats you and Brittany. Brittany thinks it’s all amusing like she usually does. You’re glad for that.

The waitress is really nice to you, which means she must be new. Most people throw the food on the table like you’re going to bite them if they take too long. Of course, you probably would have a few years ago. Back when you were angry at the world because you had feelings for the girl across the table that you weren’t supposed to have.

You still have those feelings. They may have even grown since then. You don’t get angry anymore though. Now they just hurt.

“Hey,” Brittany says softly. You can feel her foot lightly tap yours, “What’s wrong?”

You shake your head and smile, “I’m fine. Just tired. It’s been a long week.”

She tilts her head and looks lovingly at you. You love that look. The one that tells you that she’ll love you until the day you die and long after that. You sigh and look down. It’s hard to receive that look now that you’ve not only put her through hell before you got together, but broke up with her as well.

“Hey,” she says again getting your attention. She pushes the basket of breadsticks over to you. “If these aren’t gone soon, I’m going to start worrying.”

You chuckle. You pick one up and take a bite. She giggles and picks up another one, taking a bite of her own.

Dinner is nice. You both eat your weight in pasta and breadsticks and laugh most of dinner. You miss being with Brittany. It’s just easy. When the check comes, you pay it before Brittany can even offer.

As you’re driving her home, she suggests that you go to your parents’ house. She wants to say hi to your mom. You figure that it’s a good idea. You’ll start some laundry then go drop Brittany off. You’ll need all the time you can get to get through your laundry.

But when you pull into the driveway, you find the house dark and your dad’s car gone. You immediately call your mom as you get out. Brittany follows you to the front door that you unlock with your key.

“Hey mija,” your mom answers.

“Hi mom,” you say as you open the door and flip on the lights, “Where are you guys?”

“We’re in Vermont,” she answers you, “Are you at home?”

“Yeah,” you say. “I didn’t know you guys were going out of town.”

Your mom answers, “I’m so sorry sweetheart. You know I love seeing you when you come home. I wish you would have called.”

“It was my fault. I only decided yesterday that I was coming home,” you look around the empty living room and see Brittany waiting by the door to see what’s going on.

“There’s food in the kitchen,” she adds, “Maybe you should stay home anyway and relax. I know you’ve been stressed out lately.”

You nod. You’ve called your mom in tears at least twice since you broke up with Brittany. Sometimes you hate cheering, you hate school, you hate Louisville, and you hate Kentucky and you’re just overwhelmed. Sometimes you hate yourself for doing what you did to Brittany.

“Yeah,” you take a deep breath, “I’ll stay here this weekend. I love you, Mom.”

“Love you too Santana,” she tells you before you let her go back to having fun with your dad.

You drop your phone to your side, “My parents are out of town.”

Brittany drops her purse on the couch. “I’ll get go your laundry.”

“Wait, what?” you stop her from walking out the door.

Brittany leans on the door. “Are you really going to stay here by yourself?”

You immediately look down. Brittany is the only person that knows that staying in this house by yourself freaks you out. It’s so big and weird noises happen all the time. The first time you thought you’d be okay if you turned the lights on, but that didn’t help. Then you called Brittany and woke her up to talk to you for a while before she convinced you to just come over. Since that first time in high school, when your parents would go out of town, you’d go to Brittany’s house.

You run a hand through your hair. You know that she’s right. You can survive one night alone with her. Finally you nod, “Okay. But I brought more laundry than you can carry by yourself.”

She laughs and you both walk out to your car. You take one load straight to the washer and then leave the rest by the laundry room door. Then you fall onto the couch. She sits down next to you and falls over so that her head is in your lap.

You hesitate at first, but you can’t help, but stroke her hair. “How’s school?”

She shrugs, “It’s alright. It’s not as much fun when you’re not there.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” you smile down at her.

She smiles back. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” your voice is shaky when you say that. Your skin feels cold, but under your skin feels hot. It’s a strange feeling.

You sit there and think about this girl – well she’s not really a girl anymore. You’ve grown up together even though you’ve only been friends since freshman year of high school. She’s taught you more than anyone else ever has. Sometimes you don’t feel worthy to even be friends with her. Much less date her.

“How’s school going for you?” she asks.

You rub your eyes. “I don’t know. Cheering isn’t fun anymore. The girls are nice, but… I’m starting to hate it. And it feels like school is a waste of time.”

Brittany sits up. Her hair looks wild because you were playing with it. You fix it for her out of habit. She smiles and takes your hand that fixed her hair, “Are you happy?”

“I – I don’t,” you have to look away from her. If you were really happy, you would stop coming back to the only place you’ve even actually been happy. “No.”

“What would make you happy?” she asks. Her voice is soft and kind.

You look at her, holding her eyes. She can see right through you and you can feel it. You feel her in your chest, digging around and trying to find what’s broken to make it better. You choke out, “You.”

“You have me,” she tells you with a smile. “You’ll never lose me.”

“It feels like it,” tears build in your eyes, “I thought I was doing the right thing.”

She gently takes your face in her hands and kisses you. It’s light and soft. It’s not a deep kiss. It’s just a gentle peck, but it feels like the most soul shaking kiss.

And just like that, a realization hits you. Your eyes pop open and you ask, “We went on a date tonight didn’t we?”

A slow, sly smile takes over Brittany’s face. That’s all the answer you need.

Fuck everyone who doesn’t think Brittany’s a genius. You dressed up, picked her up, brought her flowers, and paid for dinner without even knowing it was a date.

She drops a peck on your lips, “It’s Friday night. It’s what we do.”

You just shake your head. You’ve clearly been outsmarted again by Brittany who is just showing you what you need in a way that your thick skull will accept.

Suddenly you feel freer than you have in a while. You feel like things can actually turn out okay. You have to ask though, “So you still want to be with me? Even after I messed up again?”

“Of course,” she smiles. “Even after the next time you mess up.”

You have to make a show of rolling your eyes, “Gee thanks.”

“I love you,” she says and kisses you.

You can’t help, but hum into the kiss. Then when she pulls back, you say, “I love you too.”

She wraps you up in her arms and you lean into her, “Did you figure out how to make my parents go out of town too?”

She kisses your head, “No, but your mom told me they were going. She asked me to water the plants.”

“So you knew I’d be alone at night?” you ask.

“Mhmm,” she squeezes you. “And I don’t want you to be scared. Because even if it’s cute, you don’t like it.”

You burrow your head into her chest and close your eyes. You pout, “It’s not cute.”

She smoothes out your hair, “Do you want to go to bed?”

You agree and lock the front door. Then you stand on the stairs while Brittany turns off of the living room light. You hold her hand all the way up the stairs and into your darkened room. You both change into some of the pajamas you left here. They’re cheesy pajamas with starts and pastel colors, but you don’t really care. Lying down in this bed with Brittany seems like something grand in itself that make your clothing not matter.

You turn down the bed and she slips under the covers. You get into the bed, turn off the lamp, and settle down onto your pillow.

Brittany waits a minute before grabbing your arm, pulling you to her. She wraps herself around you and you settle into her. “Thanks for not giving up on me,” you tell her earnestly.

“I’ll never give up on you,” she kisses your forehead, “You’re mine.”

She’s right. It sounds possessive, but you know it’s not. It’s true. You’ve always felt like hers and everything you are belongs to her. It always will.


End file.
